character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu (四季映姫・ヤマザナドゥ Shiki Eiki Yamazanadu, given name "Eiki", surname "Shiki") is one of the Yama who judge the dead and decide whether they go to Heaven, Hell, the Netherworld, or get reincarnated. She currently resides in Hell. Whether it's because she simply has a habit of lecturing or because she genuinely wants others to change for the better, she's become well known in Gensokyo for lecturing anyone and everyone about their faults. The souls of the dead are brought to her by Komachi Onozuka, who ferries them over the Sanzu River to Higan. However, not every soul makes it all the way across without being tired out from the journey or being extinguished by Komachi. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu Age: Immortal (Her age is presently unknown.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Yama Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Non-Corporeal (All Gods adopt a meaningless form/physical body to just interact with the world), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation (Has the power over where departed souls go after death, be it Heaven, Hell, Netherworld, or reincarnation.), Danmaku, Duplication (All Gods can duplicate them infinitely without losing in power.), Judgement Manipulation (Can pass judgement on anyone or anything, once she has judged someone nothing can overturn it.), Judgement Inducement, Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curse or give blessings.), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods can give "name" to an object, thus defining new border and creating new concept, they can also change their aspects by changing their own names.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Creation, Power Mimicry (As shown here.), Clairvoyance (With Cleansed Crystal Mirror.), BFR, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here.), Freedom, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods exist before any concepts are created, thus are able to exist without one.) Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Is above Kishin Chiefs in which some individually almost killed Seiga, was implied to have fought on par with Yuuka in the absence of spell card rules.) Speed: At least MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Should be faster than Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universal+ Level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Note: The Cleansed Crystal Mirror can turn these deeds against the person in question, as shown in Shoot the Bullet when Eiki uses the spell card Judgement "Cleansed Crystal Judgement -Aya Shameimaru-" to pit Aya against herself. The "-Aya Shameimaru-" subscript in the card's name suggests that she can create other versions of this card for use against other characters. Others Standard Equipment: Rod of Remorse, and Cleansed Crystal Mirror. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Establishing things as clearly good or evil': With this power, in order to hand down judgments, she can establish the charges that have been given as clearly good or evil. No matter what measures the judged takes, they cannot overturn this judgment. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rod Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Empathic Manipulators